Fate: Diverged Paths
by Harley-Jensen
Summary: A young group of strangers lives change forever once the dead start to roam the earth, also unexpected love blossoms and sadness along the way. Fate is what brought them together, now it's in their own hands to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Aaron**

Aaron Roberts's day had begun with a rather normal start. He was on paid vacation visiting his family in his home town Arlington, Texas. Although he did like visiting his only family and staying with them he felt he had to return to his base in North Carolina. After two days of staying with his uncle and his small family he decided to move to a hotel thinking it would be easier for them as well as himself.

"Aaron how long will you be staying here?" His little cousin sat onto his arm rest on the couch. He turned his head to look at her.

"Till' the end of the week. Why?"

"Cause' I was wondering if you could teach me how to play football" she lowered her eyes to the lollipop she had in her hand.

Aaron chuckled lightly, "Why do you want to know how to play football?"

"Because all the boys at school said girls can't play football and I wanna' show them that a girl can"

He thought for a second before replying, "Why don't you ask you're dad?" "He's always to busy at work and doesn't want to do anything when he gets home"

Aaron looked into his younger cousins baby blue eyes and smiled, "Sure squirt"

Her eyes lit up at once he said yes, she hugged him and slid down the arm rest to stand in front of him.

"Can we start now?"

"Sure"

"Yay! Let's go" she pulled his arm trying to make him stand up and follow her. He smiled down at her as he stood and began to follow the tiny tike. They made it into the kitchen almost walking into the backdoor when Olivia Roberts, Janie's mother could stop them.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?"

"To go play football" she answered innocently.

"Did you forget? You have piano lessons today with Ms. Sharpe"

"Awww but mom" Janie let go of Aarons hand and pouted.

"No buts Janie, now go throw away that lollipop and get ready for your piano lesson"

Janie mumbled lightly to herself as she turned to throw away the lollipop she had in her mouth. She looked at her mother and stuck her tongue.

"Maybe next time squirt." Aaron rubbed Janie's head as she passed by him.

"Bye Aaron" she grumbled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Aaron but Tuesdays are when she has her piano lessons at four"

Aaron looked away from the disappearing blonde hair in the distance and looked into her mothers piercing blue eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. I've got to go anyway"

"Oh where to?" her voice perked up.

"The hotel. There some things I've got to do"

Olivia Roberts nodded her head smiling at her nephew; Aaron walked up to his aunt and hugged her good-bye. She was a few feet shorter than himself and he was six feet, his uncle always did like tall women. He turned and walked out of the kitchen into the living room and opened the front door. He stepped onto the porch and walked quickly onto the steps pulling out his keys as he went.

He looked up into the sky noticing a few clouds and a skinny line of white smoke coming down. He breathed in the fresh air remembering looking at the sky all the time seeing fighter air jets passing by daily. He opened the drivers' door and slid in, plugging in his keys and turning the ignition. As he was beginning to pull out of the driveway he noticed a red car in the distance, which was probably Janie's piano teacher he thought to himself. He began to wonder why his uncle wanted his five year-old daughter to learn piano but it was none of his business. His uncle was a well paid man never having to really budget. Nothing surprised him now of what his uncle did, throwing money here and there and always sending extra cash to his only nephew. He would usually send the money back but it retuned with sometimes more money than before. Aaron never spent the money thinking it was better to save it and give it back to him in case his uncle ever got into trouble and had no money left. I mean Aaron had his own income that paid well, having already free insurance since he was in the marines. It wouldn't hurt to have the money in a safe place holding it for his uncle when the time came, if the time ever came.

Thoughts of his parents came drifting back as he drove onto the street. He never really spoke about them to anyone not even his uncle; thinking about them was too painful. He was at the end of his training camp when his parents died in a devastating car crash four years ago. He didn't even make it to their funeral due to the unfinished training he had to complete. He graduated with a bittersweet feeling though, his uncle and aunt making it with a newborn baby in their arms. Going off in missions had got his mind off his parent's unexpected deaths but only did so for so long. He wasn't a loner or an outgoing man just in between; but he was still in his twenties and had a long ways to go and had his fair share of dates but none that lasted for very long. He still had the chance to change for the better.

A sound of a honk broke him out of his reverie making him step on the gas passing by quickly from other oncoming cars. He looked out his rearview mirror and saw that most cars near him had their suitcases strapped onto the top as if they were all going on a trip. It was the summer and it wouldn't surprise him that most families were leaving town but it was in mid-July almost time for kids to start preparing to go back to school. He turned a corner and pulled into the hotels parking lot easing slowly into an empty spot. Few people were walking in the parking lot with suitcases in hand and throwing them hurriedly in their cars or strapping them on the top. Aaron turned off his car and stepped out, calling out to a man he recognized that lived across the floor from him.

"Larry!"

"….."

"Hey! Larry!"

Larry Hubert looked up from his suitcases and looked for the voice that was calling his name. Finally he spotted Aaron.

"You need to get out of here Aaron"

Aaron jogged over to the older man and helped him with one of his suitcases, "Why? What's going on? Why's everyone packing their suitcases in their cars?

"Governor recommended everyone evacuate town now" Larry wobbled over to his car and pulled out his keys pressing a button that sended the cars trunk popping open.

"Evacuate town? What for?" Aaron stuffed in the suitcase after Larry threw his in.

"You haven't seen the news?" Larry met Aaron straight in the eye as he slammed the trunk shut. Aaron shook his head, he had been at his uncles for most of the morning helping around the house not paying one bit of attention to the television.

"No I've been at my uncle's for most of the day. What's been going on?"

Larry searched the young mans face finding he had not one clue as to what was going on. He sighed and spoke low almost like he was telling a secret.

"People are sayin' the apocalypse has begun. The gates of hell have been opened letting the dead overrun the earth" he waved his hands up for emphasis, "But me, I think the government has gotten fed up with us and let a bio-hazard thing out killing everyone. I knew the time would come when the government became corrupt"

Aaron watched the older man unsure of what he was talking about, "What makes you so sure?"

"If you look on TV you'll understand what I'm talking about" Larry turned away from Aaron and walked over to the driver's side.

"I suggest you leave now before it comes over here" Larry gave him one last look before slipping into his car and backing up to pull out of the parking lot.

Aaron watched his black Lincoln drive out of the parking lot and pull into the busy street, speeding like crazy. A noise of a crying baby broke his gaze off the street and glanced at the family rushing into their suburban. As everyone sped off into the busy street he was left alone deserted in the spacious parking lot leaving him with an unsettled feeling. He looked around and noticed a small handful of cars still parked including his. The sun was beginning to set as rays of orange and pink danced across the sky, Aaron Roberts stood thinking of what to do now. He sure wasn't going to believe that old coot, the government wouldn't allow that, he was apart of the U.S. Government, he was expected to protect this nation. He decided to do what he had been planning on doing at the hotel before everyone decided to go mad and evacuate town. He walked towards the hotels lobby thinking of what he was going to do once he reached his room; he certainly was going to call his friend who was still stationed at North Carolina and see what was up and turn the TV on to see what was happening on the news. He needed to see with his own eyes what was going on. If he came to the latter and decided to evacuate he was definitely going to pick up his family, it was all he had worth living for. The only thing he had worth living for.

* * *

**Kristi**

Kristi Hines had always been bad at making plans whether it be for school or even her daily commutes. Nothing was predictable when accompanied by Kristi, which wasn't an exception for today.

"Hey Carrie"

Carrie Collins glanced up from her stationed position behind the cash register and found her colleague strutting in the store nonchalantly. The door chimes rang softly as the glass door shut. She looked back down at her magazine.

"You're late"

"I know" Kristi smiled at her friend as she flipped a page.

"Where is everyone?" Kristi asked as she walked past her colleague into the stores backroom.

"Don't know"

Kristi frowned expecting at least one customer browsing through the shop. She walked over to her locker with her helmet in hand and turned the silver and black lock.

"You know if your step-dad didn't own this shop you would be fired by now" Carrie's voice called out as Kristi opened her locker.

She smiled to herself knowing this statement was true, she hung her locker and picked up her small name tag sitting on the lockers top shelf. She quickly slammed the locker shut as she swiftly turned on her heels.

"It's not my step-dad that owns this dinky little shop it's my mom and true but I'd quit before I ever got fired"

Carrie looked at her hard-headed best friend who slid next to her behind the counter. She looked up from fixing her name tag and flashed her trademark smile winning a small smile to her own lips.

"You're a crazy person you know that?"

Kristi nodded her head enthusiastically, "Tell me something I haven't heard"

"I'm dating Dillon"

Kristi's mouth dropped open in surprise, "I didn't mean that literally"

Carrie looked away from her friend and slipped the magazine into the counters open cabinets, "Just thought I'd let you know"

The two women stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity until Kristi broke the silence.

"But…..why?"

"Oh come on Kris you know we've been talking lately"

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious about him. I mean Dillon really? He's like a hundred four"

Carrie frowned at her best friend, "He's thirty-three"

"Exactly my point"

"Kris don't start"

"What do you mean don't start? I'm just curious as to why you want to date someone half your age"

"He's not half my age besides I'm twenty"

"Not legal enough to drink yet" Kristi pressed

"Shut up. I don't even know why you're making such a big deal about this" Carrie stepped around Kristi free from behind the counter

"I'm not making a big deal about _this_ I'm just saying I don't like it"

"Well it's my life and I get to date whoever I want. Besides when did you start acting like my mother?"

Kristi stared at the back Carries head stunned by her best friend. She shook her head and looked at the windows noticing the sun was setting. They were having another one of their arguments again and it was over the same person. Dillon. Kristi hadn't liked Dillon from day one; he had a look to him like he was a pedophile or something. Which Carrie did not take well to hearing. Kristi couldn't help it; it was in her nature to speak her mind about anything, which had gotten passed down from her mother regretfully.

"I'm clocking out early tonight"

Kristi stayed staring out the windows watching the beautiful colors of orange and pink across the sky. Carrie followed her gaze and sighed hating when they had their arguments about her new boyfriend.

"Remember when we were fourteen talking about our first kiss at Meadows creek watching the sunset"

Kristi smiled at the memory, "Yeah you were gushing about Mark Sanders and how perfect the kiss went"

"And how bad yours went"

Kristi turned her head to look at her best friend and nodded regretting the day John Lutz kissed her. It was a bad memory but Carrie never let her forget about it.

"Can we forget this argument ever happened?"

Kristi stared at Carrie thinking for a moment, "Let me think about it"

Carrie opened her mouth not expecting that reply. Of course Kristi was only joking and walked up to her best friend hugging her tightly.

"I'm just kidding"

"You better have been"

Kristi chuckled lightly at Carries remark, "I can never be mad at you for too long. Not even for thirty-seconds"

This time Carrie chuckled, "Same here"

After a quiet moment of friendship renewal they broke apart. Kristi not surprisingly spoke first.

"So you said you were clocking out early tonight?"

"Yeah Dillon's taking me somewhere special tonight"

Carrie laughed as Kristi's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Can we give him a code name so I won't have to hear the word Dillon?"

"_Name_. Not hear his _name_"

"Whatever"

"Um sure. What do you want to name him?"

Kristi stayed quiet for a moment deliberating with herself, "Hmmm how about…grandpa"

"Eww no. I don't want him to be called grandpa calling him that would remind me of my own grandpa"

"Fine. How about…Dee?"

Carrie thought about it for a moment, "I guess but it'll sound as if I'm dating a girl"

"No it won't"

"Yeah! Dee is like what you call your girlfriend by. Like "hey Dee" which would be short for Deanna or Diana or-"

"Okay stop! You're making my head hurt from all the names you're throwing at me"

Carrie chuckled, "It was only two names"

"Still"

Carrie shook her head smiling at her best friend.

"You're so crazy", Carrie glanced down at her wrist watch, "Shit. I've got to go Dilluh-"

Carrie corrected herself as Kristi gave her a look

"I mean Dee said he would be waiting for me"

Carrie walked past Kristi into the backroom; Kristi stood staring at the clothes rack in front of her.

"I can't believe you're leaving me all alone in this quiet shop"

"Oh come on it's not that quiet, I was in here till' nine a.m. I think you can handle it"

"If something happens to me I'm blaming you"

"Yeah sure something's gonna' happen to you while I'm away"

"You never know. Something could. Would you want that on your conscience?"

Carrie stepped out of the backroom looking dismissively at her friend; her name tag disappeared in exchange for a light jacket.

"Nothings gonna' happen you psycho"

"I take offense to that"

"Take offense to whatever you want I'm going on a date"

Kristi made gagging gestures with her index finger going into her mouth

"Shut up"

"I'll miss you" Kristi stared longingly at Carrie as she was a few steps away from the door.

"Awww now you're making me rethink what I'm doing"

"So it's working?"

"Hardly"

Kristi frowned as Carrie waved her solemn good-bye, "Bye now"

"Good-bye my better half. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Don't count on it"

And with that Carrie blew her a playful kiss and stepped out into the open fresh air leaving her 'better half' alone to reminisce alone in the shop. The door chimes belled quietly as the door slowly shut making Kristi feel as if Carrie was walking out of her life. She shook her head dismissing those thoughts and looked around the store growing bored.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for the night" she mumbled to herself.

She sighed wishing she had plans for tonight like Carrie did. Instead she was stuck here at her moms' thrift store waiting for any customer or any living thing to walk through those doors. A thought crossed her mind sending a grin onto her face. It was still early and the sun was still setting so maybe she could make plans for tonight. Carrie wasn't going to be the only one having some fun tonight.

"On second thought I'm clocking out as well"

Kristi walked behind the counter grabbing the pair of keys sitting inside one of the cabinets. She walked into the back room opening her locker and grabbing her helmet out, exchanging it for her name tag. She clicked the lock into place and went to the power switch opening the small door exposing all the stores light switches. She decided to keep on a tiny lamp in the backroom on just in case Carrie or herself needed to return to the store for whatever reason. She switched off the backrooms light, the entire store units lights. Kristi quickly shut the door running out of the room towards the stores front; she opened the front door, making the chimes go off softly. She locked the door with the keys in hand and slipped them into her pocket walking to her left into the stores parking area. She spotted her motorcycle and smiled walking over to it, slipping on her helmet as she slid onto the bike. Kristi had enough money to buy her own car and even her mom had offered her a nice car but decided not to, liking the way she felt when she would ride with her dad holding onto him as he would speed off on the streets, before he died eight years ago.

"It seems dead out here" she mumbled to herself

She brought her hand to the ignition and turned sending the motorcycle roaring to life. Her mother had never approved of her riding a motorcycle thinking it was too dangerous. That's what she said to her father millions of times but not once had he got into a crash, hopefully Kristi got the same luck as her father did. Since the parking lot was empty she swerved turning effortlessly around to meet the exit area of the parking lot and roared off into the street not knowing what was waiting ahead of her later that night.

**A/N: Oooo I wonder what's going to happen next.....are you wondering as well? I hope you are. This is my second story so I'm debating upon finishing it just kidding I'm definitely going to finish it! Stay tuned for the next chapter it'll get more detailed and interesting plz review so I can know your feedback, who knows the storys plotlines may change due to your input**....

**P.S. Thanks for taking your time to read it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this is still in the introductions chapter but don't worry after intros are over we'll begin the real bloodbath. I want you as the readers to know the characters and relate to them (if possible but it's okay if you can't)**

**Disclaimer: Dawn of the Dead is property of Universal Pictures and George A. Romero. All characters in this story are owned by me and may not be used without my permission. (I meant to also put that on the first chapter as well) Well onto the story**

**Charlie**

Charlie Burns hated school; she hated the early mornings, the sucky cafeteria food and most of all she hated summer school. It was an annoyance already that she had to go to school at all but now that she had to go to summer school this just added to her personal problems. Luckily she woke up earlier than her parents today to skip school.

"Tell me why again we're here?"

Kacey Murtha glanced at her closest friend and sighed, glad to have skipped school but not liking that they were in the track/football field just sitting plainly in sight of any faculty members walking around.

"Cause' I like being out here"

Kacey snickered, "In the open?"

Charlie closed her eyes and leaned back against the bleachers taking in the warmth from the sun.

"Yeah"

"You know if a teacher happens to come by or glance over here they can see us right?"

"You worry too much Kacey"

"No I don't"

"All those drugs are getting to your head. Making you all paranoid"

"Says the kettle to the pot"

Charlie opened her eyes, "I don't take drugs"

"Uh-huh"

"I'll have you know the only drugs I take are prescription"

Kacey raised an eyebrow

"Prescribed by a doctor of course"

"Whatever crack whore"

Charlie chuckled, "How's Sheila doing?"

Kacey sighed leaning all her weight against the bleachers now, a few inches from Charlie.

"Okay I guess. She's dealing again though"

Sheila Murtha was Kacey's drug addict of a mother, taking hits from anyone who offered her any. She was a nice, sweet woman but she was a lost cause, Kacey was trying her best to stay away from following her footsteps but like the saying says 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'.

"Figures"

"Yeah. Charlie"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that your mom over there", Kacey pointed over to the parking lot, "getting out of her civic?"

"What're you talking about?" Charlie turned her head and there her mother was, getting right out of her red civic, "Shit"

"Oooh looks like someone's gonna be in trouble"

Charlie threw her backpack down to the concrete floor and stood up; hunching her back as she hurriedly ran down the bleachers. Once she reached the concrete she glanced over to the parking lot trying to see if her mother had glanced at the field by any chance. Thankfully she hadn't; she was barely walking into the building in one of her work suits, this time it was navy blue. Charlie waited until her blonde head disappeared into the building and looked upward to see Kacey still sitting up on the highest bleacher acting as if she sat there everyday. Kacey grinned down at Charlie.

"That was pretty fast the way you went down there speedy Gonzalez"

"Shut up bitch"

Charlie stared at her until Kacey looked away to look into the parking lot; she started playing with her lip ring. Charlie planted her hand on her hip waiting.

"Well you coming down or not?"

"No I like it up here"

"I thought you said it was stupid up there"

"No I asked you why we were up here, I never said being up here was stupid"

Charlie looked away rolling her eyes, "Whatever"

After a quiet moment between them Charlie squinted her eyes up at Kacey.

"Seriously you coming down or what?"

"I think I'm gonna' hang here for a while"

"Suit yourself", Charlie reached down and picked up her backpack slinging it over her shoulder. She glanced at Kacey.

"You're seriously going to stay up?"

"Till' Carl comes out"

"OK"

Charlie shook her head as she walked away from her skipping buddy and looked around the field noticing two people jogging along the track. They were wearing sweats on an 85 degree day. Charlie looked down at herself, comfortable in her shorts and tank top.

"Psychos" she said to herself as she passed by the field walking on the track towards the gates leaving the track n' field.

She walked on the sidewalk heading for her favorite spot in town; the small café joint not to far from school. Two things about the place lightened up Charlie's mood, 1-Air conditioning, 2-Books, and 3-her favorite snacks

Her dad's friend owned the small café easily letting Charlie in on discounts on the lattes and books. She walked out of the gates into the sidewalk walking along until she crossed the street. She jogged along the way then finally reached it. To her surprise it was closed.

"That's weird" she peered into the shop cupping her hands around her eyes to cut off the glare on the window. Everything appeared in place but no one was in.

Charlie frowned upon herself, really hoping that the café would be open. She turned around looking at the street before; she looked down at her watch and gasped. It was four already.

"I'm going to be late"

Charlie looked both ways before crossing the street and sprinted onward hoping to reach her next destination. Why did her mom all of a sudden show up to her school today? This thought crossed her mind as she made it onto the sidewalk without stopping traffic. She pulled out her cellphone from the side pocket of her backpack and phoned Kacey. The phone dialed until Kacey answered on the first call.

"Hey what's up?"

"Are you still on the bleachers?"

Charlie crossed another street glancing around to see if her mom was driving around.

"Nah Carl just got out so we're going to go to McDonalds to get some burgers, you should come"

"No I'm good. Did you see if my mom's car was still in the schools parking lot?"

The phone stayed quiet for a few seconds before Kacey spoke up giggling.

Giggle, "Uh I think so", another giggle, "Carl said she was looking for you"

No shit she thought, "So it was still in the parking lot?"

"Yup. That's what Carl said"

"Okay"

"Hey where are you? We could come pick you up"

"Uh-" Charlie glanced around the sidewalk she was currently walking on, "I'm actually not sure"

"Ha you're a loser"

"You're the loser"

"Carl says hi", the phone went silent then a deep voice spoke up, "Hey Charlie"

"Hi Carl"

"I love you"

A giggle in the background then Kacey spoke up again.

"Carl says he loves you"

"Yeah I heard"

"Tell Carl you love him back"

"No. Are ya'll high?"

"What?" Laughter in the background, "Nooo what're you talking about?"

"Kacey you know you can't be using again"

"I'm not we're just having fun with you"

Some fun she thought, "I'm hanging up"

"No don't do that"

"Bye Kacey"

"Wait"

"Bye" the phone went dead

Charlie shook her head stuffing the phone back in the backpack. The phone began to vibrate. Charlie walked on ignoring the vibrating until it got annoying then she took it out putting it on silent.

"Stupid Kacey"

A car honked loudly startling Charlie. She jumped as the car honked a couple more times as it sped past her. The window rolled down as a guy hollered, she became infuriated as it slowly disappeared in the distance.

"Stupid idiots" she mumbled, "Why don't you go get a life!" she yelled after them.

She glanced around trying to find any familiar trademarks notifying her that she was on the right path. To her demise she found none.

"Great. Now I'm lost"

She turned around heading the way she came.

"Hey watch it" someone said as she accidentally bumped into them.

"Sorry" she looked behind her as the figure kept walking

"Jeez some people sure are rude"

Charlie looked at her watch; thirty minutes had passed by unbeknownst to her. She groaned knowing she was going to be in some deep shit when she got home. If she ever got home.

Thirty more minutes later and she was even more lost than she was before. She started to get frustrated by the second.

"This is not happening to me" she grumbled

Charlie crossed a street and jogged towards someone that looked friendly enough.

"Excuse me but do you know what street this is called?"

They ignored her walking faster than they had before.

"Thanks" she called after them sarcastically

"God the nerve of these people" she said aloud as she walked past a flower shop. She walked inside. A small woman stood behind the cash register counting the cash inside.

"Excuse me, but do you know what street this is called?"

She glanced up, "Which street?"

"The one your flower shop is located on"

"Oh Hill and Brand Street"

"Hill and Brand?"

"Yes", she smiled, "Are you lost by any chance?"

"Actually I am. How could you tell?"

"You looked lost"

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, well thank you"

"You're welcome"

Charlie turned leaving the small flower shop, thankful at least one person was nice enough to answer her question. The sun was beginning to set reminding Charlie that she still was lost and had to get home already. She reached into her backpack pocket and pulled out her cellphone. As she opened it she found nine missed calls from Kacey, two from her own mother, and one from her brother. She called her voicemail knowing for sure that all three of them had left a message. The first was from Kacey.

"Charlie. Charlie answer me. Please?" she deleted it

"Oh Charlie. Its meeeee" another deletion

"You're missing out on some awesome burgers" delete

"Charlie I'm sorry forgive me?" delete

"Okay you're obviously mad at me. Call me back I want to apologize" delete

"I'm going to stop calling now" delete

"Charlie Anne Burns you answer your phone this instant" delete

"If you're not home by five thirty I'm calling the police" delete

"Charlie answer your phone moms going crazy calling me non-stop. You're going to be in some deep shit once your home. If you don't answer the phone the next time me or mom calls she's not going to be the only one kicking your ass. She's really worried now and if you're not home by six I'm going to look for you myself and you definitely don't want me hunting your ass down. Call me back"

Charlie dialed her brothers' number hoping he wouldn't chew her ass out.

"Dude where the fuck are you? Moms going crazy"

To late.

"Hey chill out"

"Don't fuckin' tell me to chill out mom's close to calling the cops on you"

"I know that but…."

"What? What's wrong?" his voice held a hint of worry

"I'm lost okay!"

"Lost? Where are you? I'm going to get you right now"

"No! Are you with mom?"

"No but I stopped by the house earlier and that's when she told me you weren't at school"

"Was she pissed?"

"What do you think?"

"If you're going to bring mom I'm not telling you where I am"

"I thought you said you were lost?"

"I am but some lady told me what street I'm on"

"What lady?" he sounded mad

"Don't get mad"

"I'm not mad I just want to know what lady told you what street you're on"

"It doesn't matter"

"Charlie you really got yourself into this one. Are you alone or are you with Kacey?"

"I know. No she went off with some guy"

"That bitch left you alone?"

"Hey she's not a bitch"

"She obviously is since she left you by yourself"

"Mitchell I'm going to hang up if you don't shut up and let me talk"

"Fine. Talk"

"You can't tell mom I'm lost"

"Oh I won't she'll go more psycho than she already is"

"Okay"

"Charlie where are you?"

"On some street called Hill and Brand"

"Hill and Brand?"

"That's what I said"

"I'm on my way. You better not move from where you are"

"Oh believe me I won't"

"Can you go somewhere to wait for me while I get there? Like somewhere indoors?"

Charlie glanced around the street she was standing on and decided on going back to the flower shop to wait for her older brother.

"Yeah I'll be in a flower shop"

"Alright. Damn you had me worried there for a second kid"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get here I'm starting to get creeped out"

"For once why couldn't you just do what you were told?"

Charlie laughed, "Aww come Mitch you know me, like father like daughter"

Mitchell Burns snorted, "No kidding"

"Thanks Mitch"

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you"

This brought a smile to Charlie's lips, "I love Mitch"

"Same goes here"

"Just hurry please"

"Easier said than done"

"Bye"

Her brother hung up the phone; he never did like saying bye's. Bye's or good-bye's to him were like telling someone good-bye forever. Never seeing them again. Little did he know he was actually onto something. As Charlie Burns walked into the flower shop the sun began to set splashing colors of orange and pink across the sky notifying everyone night was near and something more dangerous was on its way.

* * *

**Mitchell **

Mitchell Burns cruised down the streets searching eagerly for a flower shop. He knew the street his lost sister was on but couldn't find any flower shop nearby. He turned off his radio losing patience; of all days his little sister just happened to choose today to skip school and get lost. To be honest he was going to go on a date with one of the girls he met a few days ago but his plans got ruined once his mother called him going hysterical over Charlie. His mother told him that she had planned picking her up early so they could get out of town but she never told him why. Why hadn't she called his father? He had resources to find Charlie but no his mother was to proud to call her ex-husband.

"Dammit Charlie"

It was dark now as he cruised around finding few cars still driving around. The street seemed deserted as little shops were closed. It actually seemed creepy.

"Where are you?"

Mitchell turned a corner and right there stood a lonely flower shop. It was the only thing still open on the deserted street. It was dimly lit. Mitchell parked in front of the shop and reached into his pocket to take out his phone. Charlie answered on the second ring.

"Oh thank God"

"Come outside I'm waiting"

"Okay"

She hung up the phone. Mitchell sat in his truck glancing around the empty street. He looked at his phone watching the time. It was seven eighteen.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you" Charlie shut the passenger side door throwing her backpack onto the floor and settled into the seat.

"Put your seat belt on"

Charlie glanced at her brother who at the moment was staring out the windshield. He appeared to have no emotion in his face. She complied clicking the seatbelt into place.

"What's wrong?" she regretted those words once they came out.

"What's wrong? Really what's wrong?" Mitchell moved his stick shift driving away from the flower shop, "You had me driving around the past hour looking for some stupid flower shop"

"Well you did say you were going to come get me"

"Charlie do you just plan these things or do you do it on impulse?"

"Oh yeah cause' I planned on getting lost"

"What the hell goes through your head when you do these things?"

"I don't know" Charlie looked out the window biting her lip.

"You don't know?"

"No! I don't!" Charlie turned her head sharply to look at her brother.

"God Charlie you're always getting yourself into trouble. Why can't you just-"

"Just what? Be more like you?" Charlie looked away staring at the closed shops passing by them quickly.

"I didn't say that"

Charlie scoffed, "But you were going to"

Mitchell glanced at his little sister trying to figure out what started this change in her. She appeared so small and fragile at the moment. They stayed silent for the next few minutes.

"Are you hungry?"

Charlie stayed quiet then answered not taking her eyes off the window, "No"

"Come on even I'm getting a little hungry here"

"Then go get yourself something to eat"

Mitchell chuckled, "So you're going to watch me eat then?"

She stayed silent until he tickled her on her side, she squirmed yelping out in alarm. She batted his hand away.

"Stop it"

He tickled her again this time on her neck. She squirmed even more giggles erupting from her.

"Stop", she batted his hand away and pushed him almost causing him to turn the truck.

"Hey you almost made me crash"

"You started it"

Mitchell grinned at Charlie, "Ah I got you laughing didn't I?"

"Forcefully"

Charlie looked forward realizing they were back in familiar places, she sighed relieved she was almost home. As they drove closer they noticed dozens of cars speeding off with baggage strapped to their hoods. There were even some police officers directing the street, orange cones were spread about as well as a cut off to one of the streets where civilians were turning around.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as they slowed down

"I have no idea"

"I was asking that in general dumbass"

"Hey don't get smart with me"

Charlie rolled her eyes at her brother. He slowed to a halt calling out to one of the police officers directing the traffic.

"Hey what's going on?"

The police officer ran up towards the passenger side, Charlie rolled down her window. The police officer looked at both Charlie and Mitchell speaking with authority.

"We're evacuating the city. Mayor said it was best to do so now"

"Why?" Charlie searched his face trying to get better view of him in the dimly lit street

"Mayor's orders. I suggest you move along and follow everyone else"

The police officer backed up from the truck and jogged back over to his position before Mitchell called him over. Mitchell backed up his truck and u-turned.

"Hey what're you doing?" Charlie asked looking for any sign that the cop would come running back or say something to stop them.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm turning around"

"What for? The cop said to move and follow the other cars"

"Fuck the cop. Mom's still waiting to find you at home"

"Oh yeah"

They drove on for what seemed like an eternity until they came into there little community. It was completely deserted. As they slowed down they drove by there home and found that it was dark and empty.

"Looks like mom left without us"

"But she wouldn't do that. Would she?"

They searched the house from a safe distance looking for any movement from the windows or something.

"Guess she did"

"She's probably waiting for us downtown or something"

Mitchell gave up after a while and made another u-turn. Just as they began driving away something seemed to jump out in front of them.

"Watch out!" Charlie yelled pointing at the windshield.

Mitchell swerved to the side turning quicker than he anticipated. They crashed into a nearby pole. The airbags went off immediately hitting Charlie hard in the face. Smoke covered the windshield as Charlie coughed from the hard impact.

"Mitch" Charlie said. He looked asleep, she shook him.

"Hey Mitch wake up" he was knocked out with the airbag stuck to his face

Charlie began shaking him. Something appeared from the corner of her eye, she looked out Mitchell's window searching for whatever that moved. Nothing happened.

"Mitch! Wake up you idiot"

This time something hit the bed of the truck, she turned her head trying her best to search for whatever hit the truck in the darkness. A shadow passed by. Just as she was about to unbuckle her seatbelt something hit her side of the door. Her head snapped to look out her window and found a person moaning and reaching in.

"Ahh!" she instinctively moved her head back yelping in surprise.

The thing reached its hand in through her window and brushed past her chin. It began snapping its teeth at her.

"Mitchell wake up!" she got a good view of the thing now. Its side of its face was torn off exposing its teeth and hanging eye ball. She screamed loudly finally waking up Mitchell.

"Get away from me!" Charlie slapped its hand away and threw in a good punch to its head. The string holding its eye came off landing into her lap.

"Ahhh!" she brushed it off quickly

The thing staggered backwards moaning and fell on its back. Charlie started rolling up her window. Mitchell blinked a few times and asked her a question

"What happened?"

"Just drive Mitch please just drive!" she began to become frantic

"What? What's-" his question got cut off when another one of those things hit Charlie's window knawing its teeth at them.

Charlie let out another scream moving as far from the window as she could. Mitchell gasped and turned the ignition. It didn't come on.

"Hurry!"

He tried again and thankfully it came on. He reversed quickly not caring that the pole hit the windshield landing a crack to it. The thing now moved to the front of the vehicle, the trucks headlights beamed at it letting them both get a detailed view of it.

"Oh my God!"

Mitchell stepped on the brakes and moved his stick shift; the truck hit the thing as it moved forward. He backed up again and turned frightened.

"What the hell was that back there?!" he asked as they drove off he glanced into the rearview mirror. The thing got back up as well as another one.

Charlie began hyperventilating holding onto herself. Tears began rolling down her face.

"Hey talk to me!"

"I don't know okay! I don't know"

"Are you okay?"

Charlie bit her lower lip a stream of more tears fell, "No"

Mitchell looked over at his sister, she was crying hysterically now. He looked back at the road millions of things running through his mind at the moment. What the hell where those things? And where the heck did they come from? He was lost in thought not knowing that someone was just running towards them until one of those things grabbed them; tearing them limb from limb. Their screams echoed on not ever reaching Mitchell or Charlie that night.

**Authors Note: Alright I didn't anticipate for this chapter to be long but it did. I know it needed better work but you'll be reading better stuff soon. That's the end of the main character introductions but I will say I will add more characters and lose some. Well please review and don't be afraid to critique me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Kristi reached the highway coming into contact with other vehicles; to her surprise there seemed to be strapped luggage on every hood. Most cars honked and some others drove quicker than the speed limit which put her in a dangerous situation.

"Get out of the way!" someone yelled,

She made her way through a crowd of cars which happened to be a few inches between each other. Civilians honked as she passed by and even cursed her out for driving in and out of the lanes. As she almost crashed into the side of a car she decided to take the exit knowing it was safer for her not being near hysterical and mad drivers.

"Why is everyone so mad?" she said to herself. A question she'd soon find out.

As she reached the streets she spotted the place she had been heading to at the first place, Tinley's Bar & Grill. The place seemed to be packed as usual so she parked across the street finding that the corner store seemed to be empty. The bars door opened letting out smoke and the strong smell of alcohol; someone familiar stepped out holding a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Kristi smiled taking off her helmet, setting it underneath her arm and walked over to her smoking friend.

"Leo!"

Leo Cardenas blew a whiff of smoke as he turned his head in the direction the female voice came from, he half-smiled. Kristi kept her smile on as she neared him breathing in the familiar scent of cigarette smoke.

"What're you doing here Kris?"

Kristi shrugged her shoulders not exactly knowing why she drove over to the bar, "I dunno' usually always end up here anyway"

Leo nodded his head slightly looking at the sky taking a whiff a smoke and watched as the smoke rose before him.

"I almost died driving over here; it was absolutely packed on the highway. Everybody was in a rush for some reason"  
Leo looked at her smirking, "The highways almost packed Kris"

"Yeah but it was crazy though, people had their luggage and shit on the hood of their cars like they were going out of town"

"Hmm"

"Hey who's inside?"

"The usuals"

Kristi nodded her head, "See you inside then"

As she opened the door Leo looked over his shoulder and spoke, "Hey where's your friend?"

"Who?" Carrie?"

"Yeah the curly-haired one"

"She went on a date with her boyfriend" Kristi added by rolling her eyes. Leo chuckled and went back to taking his smoking break. Kristi walked in the bar getting the familiar smell of beer and smoke. The sounds of pool balls clashing with another was heard all around the bar as well as the television on the other side of the room on the sports channel.

"Hey Kim"

Kim O'Neil looked up from drying one of the bottles and smiled, "Hey Kris, what'll it be babe?"

Kristi thought for a moment then decided something not heavy, "Just a beer", she set her helmet on the table.

Kim nodded her head and got her beer setting it on the table in front of Kristi. After a sip of beer Kristi looked over her shoulder and surveyed the room, yup Leo was right it was just the usuals.

"How you been? Haven't seen you around lately"

Kristi looked at Kim and drank her beer before speaking, "Work and school"

"You're still going to school Kris?"

"Sadly yes"

"What're you majoring in?"

"Still unsure"

Kim nodded her head then walked over to another person serving their drink and what not. Kristi looked at the clock above the wall of shot glasses and sighed. It was nine thirty-six, a thought popped into Kristi's mind, maybe she had messages unread. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and noticed she had three missed calls and four text messages.

"What's up?"

"Huh?", Kristi looked up, "Oh nothing just a few missed calls and stuff"

Carrie called her twice, then her mother. How strange. She found out she also had some voice-mails from Carrie. She quickly listened to them intrigued to find out why she had called.

"Kristi don't lock the doors I'm going back, I forgot something in my locker. Meet you there in twenty minutes"

Kristi looked at the time she had left the message; it had been an hour ago.

"Oh shit"

Kim and the other people sitting around the table glanced at her then went back to their conversations.

"I gotta go Kim, see you later?", she left her tip and change on the counter. Grabbing her helmet and jogging for the door only to be met with Leo bleeding profusely and carrying his half-torn shoulder.

"Oh my God"

He fell forward and Kristi tried dragging him inside the bar then looked up hearing screams from across the street and watching as someone ran towards a group of people. Leo spoke as Kristi tried dragging him in.

"Help me"

"I am, I am. Somebody help me here", people in the bar finally got up from their seats or wherever they were and crowded around Kristi and Leo helping her pull him in.

"Somebody call 9-1-1" someone said

As soon as Kristi knew someone was calling the police she headed out the door running over to her motorcycle and slipping on her helmet. As she turned on the motorcycle she heard more screams only they were nearer than she anticipated. Getting more frightened she hurriedly sped off going another direction to get to the store unsure as to what was going on around her.

A few minutes into speeding off into the streets she saw more people being tackled by one another and screaming their lungs off. More cars drove onto the street, some not using their logic and going into wrong lanes.

"Watch where you're driving!" She screamed.

"Freaking lunatics" she said to herself.

As she kept her speed she reached the intersection only to reach a deserted intersection. Some shops were closed and others had no people in them. Before she could figure something was going on something or someone hit her on the side knocking her to the pavement. The motorcycle separated from her causing her to land a few feet away and land on her back, good thing she had her helmet on still feeling the hard impact to the back of the head. A shadow loomed over her but what was the strangest part was she heard snarling instead of "are you okay?"

Just as she thought she was be beaten or something she heard gun-shots and the shadow fell sideways snarling as it hit the ground. She heard distant footsteps nearing then two figures coming up to her, one of the figures reached its hand out to help her out which she took gratefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she took off her helmet looking at the back and seeing that it was cracked.

"That was a pretty hard impact you had back there"

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah just a little pain in the back of the head but that was because of what just happened now"

Kristi looked up to her heroes and saw a young man and a teenager looking at her skeptically. She looked at the thing that hit her and gasped surprised at what she saw.

"What the hell is that?"

She backed away afraid it'd come back up.

"A zombie"

"Zombie?"

She looked at the young guy who carried the gun and started to become freaked out, "Are you guys like on something or playing a prank?"

The teenager laughed dryly, "Like hell lady"

"I'm Aaron and this is Vinnie"

Kristi eyed both of them still unsure if she should trust them, "Kristi, I'm Kristi"

"Nice to meet you Kristi but we've got to go now before more of them come"

"More of them?"

"The zombies"

"But there's no such thing as zombies only in movies and games and stuff"

"That's what everyone thought too but…"

"Look I don't know who you guys are and anyway I need to get back to my store my friends waiting for me"

"What's a chick like you driving a motorcycle anyway?"

Kristi looked at the teen sighing and began walking over to her motorcycle.

"I suggest you don't try and revive your motorcycle it's damaged already"

Kristi ignored him and to her demise he was right it was seriously damaged, in anger she threw her helmet at the ground.

"This is not happening to me"

"It is now we gotta go Kristi"

The guy Aaron walked up beside her, she looked him in the eye speaking calmly, "If I go with y'all will you guys be able to take me to my store?"

"More than likely no"

They suddenly heard distant footsteps coming from where Kristi came from and they looked that direction.

"Aaron we have to go now"

Aaron squinted his eyes trying to figure out if that was zombies in the distance or civilians; he prayed that it was people.

"Kristi I know we don't know each other but I think it's safer if you come with us and maybe we'll stop by your store. But right now we don't have time to stand around here and chat"

"I still don't believe y'all about the zombie thing but I'll go just because I'm starting to panic and freak out"

The teenager Vinnie ran toward a hotel parking lot that Kristi hadn't noticed until now, she looked behind her shoulder to her beloved motorcycle. Aaron glanced at her and followed her gaze.

"Hurry up guys!" Vinnie yelled at them

"Is he your brother?"

Aaron looked at Kristi, "No I just met him right now"

Kristi looked at the car and Aaron walked ahead of her. She reached the car and sat in the backseat, Vinnie already having taken the front seat. As she strapped in herself someone ran up to the car and pounded on her window, she was about to open her door when Aaron reached back and grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked at him questioningly.

"It's not human anymore look at it"

She looked at the window and noticed they were foaming at the mouth.

"I say you already drive dude"

Aaron took his hand off Kristi's arm and started up the engine. Out of curiosity she looked around the car and noticed a bag of stuff beside her.

"What's that you got in there?"

"Guns"

Vinnie spoke. Kristi zipped open the bag and found plenty of ammo and guns both. She looked at Aaron knowing all this stuff didn't belong to Vinnie.

"Why do you have a lot of guns?"

"I'm a marine on vacation leave"

"And you just happen to carry a bag of guns around with you?"

"Don't question him, he was the one saved your life back there"

Kristi rolled her eyes reaching for her back pocket for her phone and found both empty, Aaron noticed her panicky movements.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah my phone. I think I may have dropped it when I fell"

"There is no way we're going back there dude"

"Hey I'm not a dude and you know I don't know you all that well but you're annoying me really quickly"

Aaron chuckled behind the wheel. Vinnie looked at Aaron then out the window shutting up for the ride entirely.

"Do any of y'all have a phone?"

"Nope"

"Shit. Okay then"

Vinnie turned on the radio trying to find any station and only coming up with a public service announcement on every station. He turned it off and looked out the window laughing mockingly as they passed Kristi's motorcycle, Kristi kicked the back of his seat in return.

"How old are you Kristi?"

"Twenty-one. And yourself?"

"Twenty-five"

"I'm sixteen just to let y'all know"

"So those things back there were zombies?"

"Pretty much" Vinnie said

"Yeah to sum it up"

Kristi nodded her head sitting back and sighing, "Well looks like this night couldn't get anymore better"

They drove on through the deserted streets not a single sign of life anywhere. It had an eerie feeling knowing nobody was out and about getting this or that but trying their best to leave the city. It was destiny that Kristi got a call from Carrie telling her to meet her at the store and ending up meeting with two other people. It was yet that the fated group would meet and try their hardest to survive the growing zombie infested city. This summer night was defiantly not like any other and would be the start of a new change in each person's life.

**A/N: Well I hope that sufficed your appetite for the next chapter. Please leave reviews that would be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry for the very long wait but I hope it was good enough? Don't worry there will be more. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
